LoveHina2
by Animenia101
Summary: Who is Maeda Ema?  please note i made acouple of mistakes upon her name a couple of times.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first official fan fiction! It's not like my previous ones! Those were practice and stuff, I've talked to a couple of fan fic. Writers and some weren't so nice. But I want to personally thank…**_

_**Anabelle9: Thanks for the help and tips! And thanks for being great! And I LOVE your Spirited Away fan fiction, I can totally tell that you are totally into it! And it's rare to find that!**_

_**And she isn't the only fan fic writer that I like the writing! This is a great website, and im glad to be a member! Please review it or p/m me! Tell me your opinion, and give me sudjections, and don't be afraid to critique it, but please don't be mean about it!**_

_"My name is Maedaema. I'm fifteen this year. Right now I am focused on testing into Tokyo University and im working hard at studying! I've herd that there's a fantastic girls dorm in this area... you only have to live there and no matter what kind of an idiot you are sure... to test into Tokyo University."_

**She Has Long black hair, dark brown eyes and has freckles on her face. Resting on her pixie-shaped nose is her oval glasses. on both sides of her hair is little ribbons. In one hand she has an awkwardly large bag full of her belongings and lying awkwardly on her shoulder is a bag full of school stuff, resting on that bag was her little pet chameleon named Hoshi. She stopped.**

_"After my long search... I finally discovered that mysteriously wondrous girls dorm!"_

**In the spring several years after Keitaro came to Hinata House... a girl also made her way through the falling Sakura Blossoms! She stands in front of Hinata House for a moment**

"This-this is the place..." she said

"Mu-Mu-AHH!" replied Hoshi.

**She walks in the doorway...**

"Ex-excuse me... is...is anyone here?"

**She stops and thinks to herself**

"YAH! THAT WON'T DO! I HAVE TO BE MORE DIRECT! DON"T I WANT TO CHANGE WHO I AM HERE?" she got the courage to speak up "EXUSE ME! I AM A PERSON WHO WANTS TO MOVE INTO THIS DORM!"

(...)

**Silence**

_"In all my fifteen years... I've never had a boyfriend... i wear glasses... Freckles on my face... flat as a washboard...Also really skinny... Honestly speaking... The society completely overlooks my existence... THEREFORE! My only option is to get into Tokyo U.! There is no other way!"_

**Before she knew it, she had stumble into a door way that leads to a hot spring**

"AH! HOW PRETTY! great outdoor hot springs!"

**A few minutes pass by and she found herself in the hot springs with her little traveling companion.**

"HA HA... i snuck in...Because I've been spend the last two days trying to find Hinata House... I haven't even had time to take a bath!"

**A few minutes go by**

"This...really is a good place... i wish i could just forget about the Toky U. exams and everything else and just live here for the rest of my live."

**Then she herd doors open**

"EH? WHO IS IT? SHOOT! Could this be a mixed gender hot springs? (Is it a guy?)"

**She looks around and spots a clay idol**

"AH GOOD! There's something I can cover my face with here!"

"AH~ what a great hot springs!" someone says

**Maedaema turns around and sees a young women with long black hair, the women comes and sits next to her.**

_"Ahh! so...so beautiful! WAH~ she's so beautiful I can't believe she and I are the same kind of creatures!"_

**The women sighs** "We've been working hard to prepare everything for tomorrow! Su...listen to me a second..."

**The women moves closer to her, barely covering her bust and asks**

"Don't you think... my chest has gotten bigger recently?"

_"WAH! (Such a beautiful chest!)" Thinks Maedaema_

**The women continues**

"But... i still can't beat Naru or Kitsune's (no need to even mention Mutsumi's)

**the women turns her head at her**

"This way...Senpai might... Can you hear me? why are you wearing another weird thing again... eh?"

**Maedaema takes the idol off**

"um...um...I"

**The woman stands up **

"WAH! SOMEBODY! HELP!"

**She gets startled by the womans cry and runs towards the house.**

"SOMEBODY HELP FAST! THERE"S A PEEPING TOM WITH A CLAY IDOL ON HIS HEAD!" th woman yells

"AAAAH~ NO! I DIDN"T MEAN IT THAT WAY!" Said Maedaema

**She runs in to a hallway when another young woman with childish features wearing a jack-o-lantern on her head, with her face visible through the mouth and holding a long banner that says "congrats on your marriage!" comes out to see what's going on **

"OH! It's a clay artifact covered alien! This is the first contact with its species!"

**She gets startled**

"WAAAAHH! A POMPKIN MONSTER!"

**She continues to run**

"WAIT! LET ME DISSECT AND HAVE A LOOK!"

"NO NO~"

**Then another young women with black long, well-cut, hair in a kendo-looking outfit**

"shesh, so much noise..."

**The women stands up and takes a sip of her drink and hits her with a fan, causing her to fall down**

"Pervert."

**She looks up and starts to tear-up**

_"What is happening? Why am I so unfortunate..."_

"Kid...you're out of luck...my method of punishing perverts is very severe..."

**She looks up and finds the three young women looking down on her and starts to cry when two young women walk in the room. the first one who spoke had short blonde hair and looked like a fox. the other women had long black hair in a loose braid she looked like an air head.**

"Hey! Listen up everyone!"

"i think there is supposed to be a person coming who wants to move in here..."

**The fox looking women just noticed what was going on**

"You guys... why are you making people cry?"

**The three young women looked dumb-founded**

"Eh? It's a girl?"

**After everything settled down and the young womon and Maedaema got dressed **

"I...I AM MAEDAEMA...I AM FIFTEEN THIS YEAR... I AM HOPING TO TEST INTO TOKYO UNIVERSITY! MY NAME... DOESN"T MATTER IF YOU READ IT FORWARDS OR BACKWARDS...THE PUNUNCIATION IS ALWAYS THE SAME!"

*_In Japanese her name is divided MA-E-DA-E-MA_

"WAH HAHA! How cute!"

"YOU'RE ALL GOING TOO FAR! HOW CAN YOU LAUGH AT ME?"

"If you care about it so much... then don't blurt it out..."

**Then the young woman from the hot springs looked at Maedaema **

"I'm really sorry, I miss took you for a peeping tom!"

"No...That doesn't matter..." Maedaema said, looking down.

"Please let me know if you need help... I hope we can spend some good times together!" The woman replied.

Suddenly Maedaema thought of something, she looked up at the woman

"Oh yeah! If I may ask...is it true that all of you who live here are Tokyo University students?"

"Yup! Because we all studied very hard! I am room 201's Shinobu Maehara. Right now im in my second year at Tokyo U.! The person over there who is preparing the cake (and hit you with a fan) is in her third year of law school. Room 302's Motoko Aoyama! (ignore how she looks right now... in reality she's really a master of a certain famous Dojo in Kyoto!"

"That-that beautiful lady is..."

"And it seems recently she's been writing some very sweet romance novels...and the person over there decorating (the one who wore the pumpkin over her head chasing you) is also in her third year! Room 301's Su Kaolla! (She's also a princess of a certain country... she's been studying over here for a while!)"

"Wha-what? She's a princess?"

"And this is Mutsumi Otohime! She's a graduate at Tokyo U! And the one just standing over there that looks like a fox is room 205's Mitsune Konno, (but she's know as Kistune)"

"_WAH! Another beautiful lady!_ _Everyone here has grown to be so beautiful, they all really smart too..._ _tha-that's really a problem... do I still want to live with all of them? It looks like... those people predestined by heaven can get into Tokyo U to study...guess it's all over for me...I'm just an ugly girl... short as a melon... flat as a washboard and my score is only 48..."_

**Kitsune see's Maedama lost in her thoughts and walks over to her**

"You know... you really have timing! Funny you should choose to come here today! They are not here right now…but tomorrow… A loving couple who studied together at Tokyo U. is going to hold their wedding ceremony here!"


	2. Chapter 2

HIYA LUCKIES! I just wanted to say thanks for all of my subscribers! I got a couple already! And that makes me SSSOOOO HAPPY! Recommend me to your friends and stuff! And hopefully I'll get better!

**A Special thanks to:**

*SamHan-chan: Thanks a lot for being soo nice! And asking for my opinion! Just keep on keeping on ok? I'll be here to help in any way I can!

*Anabelle9-Sempai: well, I don't know what to say! You are so nice by helping me! And I hope I helped you! You inspired me to actually publish my first fan fiction! And look where it got me! I got some fans! Thankyou soo much! I hope you keep p/m me!

*Dragonick711-chan: I know you probably didn't expect this, did you? Well, I keep alerts up for whoever favors or keeps an eye on my stories! So, just to make you a fan and to like me even more, A special shout out to you! Thanks for keeping an eye on this! ;)

And last but not least

*Kandragon-Sensei: you probably wont read this, but! I know we had some disputes about your fan fiction and I am sorry! I hope this will make you not mad at me!

Wellp guys! Here ya go start reading! ENJOY!

**Maedaema was surprised at what Kitsune said**.

"Wha…What? Wedding ceremony? They're going to have here? Isn't this and All girls Dorm?"

Kitsune smiled "this place used to be an inn… so it's often used to hold weddings too! Look! The wedding clothes are ready… what?"

Maedaema just stood there, dumbfounded at the brides dress, then she finally asked

"WOW! That's really beautiful! Who in the world is going to wear these beautiful wedding clothes?"

Kitsune with the same smile on here face said

"They are a dream couple who took on twenty years to fulfill a promise made when they were small to "go to Tokyo U together"! the bride has gone home to make some special preparations for the wedding. The beside has a very dignified manner… also number one in the nation on the mock exams… she's really an amazing girl…"

Maedaema thought _"What…what is she? She must be a goddess!" _

Her and Kitsue walk back to were the others are

"I…I see… then the man she is marrying must be a really great person…"

Motoko asked "What'd you say?"

All the girls laughed. Maedaema was confused

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

Motoko laughed and said

"Simply put. The Groom is very disappointing! Even though he's a Tokyo University Graduate, He had to take the exams three times, and his score was only 48!

**Maedaema didn't understand, why would a smart girl get married to such, such a guy? **Then she realized

"_WHAT? HIS SCORE WAS ONLY 48? JUST LIKE ME!"_

The girls continued…

"He was always very clumsy… and a pervert too… he would peek at us in the Hot Springs no less than ten times, and feel our chests no less than a hundred times!" said motoko, **then Kitsune jumped in…**

"And before he even knew if he failed the exams he ran away overseas!"

"What? Then why would she want to marry such a loser of a person?" asked Maedaema

Then Shinobu laughed and said

"He isn't a loser at all, Because Senpai studied very diligently… in the end he made it in to Tokyo University and fulfilled the promise that the two of them had made!"

Then Mitsumi jumped into the conversation…

"That's right! And he found his dream too, Now he runs here and there all over the world doing archaeological excavation work…"

Su went in front of Mitsumi and pulled a very thin book out and said..

"And this year the score of his battle with Motoko was 16 to 27…. So his martial arts skills have made progress too…"

Maedaema turned to Motoko and said…

"Then….Then he must be a really powerful person!"

She looked back at Maedaema and said

"Um… I suppose so…"

Motoko didn't really know what to say, infact she would say that he is powerful…but… She was interrupted in thought by Maedaema

"How can this be…. A person with the same score as me… could accomplish all these things… I never thought there could be such a person in this world…"

"Ema…"

It was shinobu who called her by that name, no one has ever been so informal, not even her Sensei. But, she liked it, she felt comfort, Shinobu continued.

"This place, Hinata House… possesses an unbelievable power to make dreams come true! So never just give up… always keep pressing on!"

"_Unbelieveable power? That doesn't make sence, Shinobu, what do you mean? Is it true than? It must be, look at all of you, you all grown to be so successful and beautiful, what about me? Will it work on me? Will I be great one day? Will I be successful? Will I find my place were I belong? Will I…be loved too?"_

Su's comment had broke Ema's thought

"Shinobu…so you haven't given up your dream of becoming Keitaros girlfriend?"

"SU! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

Motoko came in to that conversation

"so. Shinobu. You still have a crush on him…"

"MOTOKO! You- WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! AREN'T YOU THE SAME! LOOK! WHAT IS THIS NOVEL YOU WROTE? The story describes a swordswoman appearing at a wedding. Then she kidnaps the groom… THAT kind of plot seems a little odd!"

"AH? SHINOBU…how'd that get into your hands? That's private! GIVE IT BACK!"

Shinobu starts to run

"WAH! NO NEVER!"

Kitsune comes besides Ema and laughs

"Ho Ho Ho Here we go again!"

Then Motoko takes out her sword and shouts

"ZAN MAKEN NI NO TACHI ITSUSEN!"

There was a huge crash and Ema was hit in the cross-fire. Su got pumped up and joined in the fight.

"YES! My new invention is going to join in now too! MECHA TAMA 30 start!"

"WHAT IS THAT?" Ema thought, aagani she was caught in between the cross-fire.

"_FINALLY! That was crazy! In all of my years, I've never seen so much commotion made LIKE THAT! Thouse girls, maybe I shouldn't be here, everyone here is soo amazing, this place is sp scary… I really don't think I fit in here… I guess I should go home… eh?"_

She stopped in her tracks. And looked up, in shock/surprise. She realized that she had stumbled into the room that has the beautiful wedding dress!

"_That is that wedding dress… It's room 304… Naru Narusegawa… Naru-sans…._

_This Naru is a very beautiful, intelligent, and powerful person… so she is the most worthy of these clothes…"_

Ema looks around and takes the vail.

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! I ALWAYS WANTED TO **

MAKE A CLIFF HANGER! OH! Guess I should stop rambleing on these Auther notes, huuh? WELL KEEP SENDNG ME p/m AND REVIEW PLEASE! DON"T BE AFRIAD TO GIVE ME IDEAS! IM ALWAYS OPEN! AND OBVIOUS NICE!

GOTTA GO! THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE! BYE-MII!


	3. Chapter 3

**HIYA LUCKIES! CAN YOU BELIEVE IM ON THE THIRD CHAPTER! I can't, I know im not THAT great, but I do give myself some credit! I think im pretty good! I just need to keep working on it and try my best is all! PLEASE enjoy this one! ALSO! I want to correct Maedama Ema's name, so it's like that! I also want to apologize for this taking sooo long, please forgive me!**

**Special thanks to…**

***Triviatrap1982: THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR THE ENCOURAGEMENT! I really appreciate it! I hope you keep up with this specific fan fiction! I think it'll get good! Thanks for telling me my mistake!**

**WELL! HERE YA GO! CHAPTER 3! ENJOY!**

**She took the Veil, and put it on. She kneeled down on her knees and looked in the full-body length mirror. **

"_How beautiful… This way, I am like Naru…"_

**Then a sudden alarm went off…**

"_**THEFT UNDERWAY! THEFT UNDERWAY! CLASS A EMERGENCY IS OCCURRING IN ROOM 304!"**_

**Ema looks around… **

"_AIYA! This isn't good! What do I do? This way they'll think I'm just a thief who came to steal stuff!"_

**She looked around and spotted a hole…**

"_RIGHT! I'll escape through this hole!"_

**She starts to lightly cry…**

"_WHY DO I NEED TO ESCAPE? And I've brought the brides veil along with me! What to do? What to do? Tomorrow is the wedding… I've gone too far with this!"_

**A car comes out of the clear blue sky and almost hits Ema! She jumps out of the way, and the van hits a pole,**

"_WAAH! And I even caused someone to get in an accident…now it's all over for me!_

**A man with short black hair and glasses in a lab looking coat came out,**

"That hurts… are you ok? Rushing through the streets at night like that is pretty dangerous!"

**Ema was shocked**

"_WHAT? He's still alive?"_

**He laughed**

"Good evening! I'm Kei-"

**Then they herd "WHAT? THERE"S BEEN A ROBBERY! A THEIF HAS STOLEN THE BRIDES VEIL!"**

**Ema looks back, worried.**

"I'm done for! WHAT TO DO? WHAT TO DO? HOW CAN THIS BE HAPPENING? Oh Maedama Ema…youv'e done it this time…"

**He puts his hand to his chin and looks at Ema,**

"Hmmm I"VE GOT IT! Get in the car fast!"

**He pushes Ema into the van, in which she is shocked by this.**

"Wait what? WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?"

**Some time passes and Ema is sleeping and starts to cry lightly,**

"_I knew it would turn out unhappy…all of a sudden I have been mistaken as a veil stealing thief…and now I have been kidnapped by a weirdo… why the heck is my life so…"_

**She hears the ocean waves. Ema wakes up to find herself on a beach by a fire, she sits up,**

"Where is this place? I remember I took the veil… and then I got kidnapped by somebody…eh?"

**Ema sees the guy from the van digging a hole**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'm GONNA BE BURIED ALIVE BY A WIERDO!"

**Then he sat down and held up a pot- vase**

"AHH? Just as I thought! THIS IS A FANTASTIC POTTERY ARTIFACT! Just look at it! Sorry, sorry! I thought the stratigraphy of this area looked really interesting… so I started to excavate… you seem to be running for your life… what happened to you?"

"Ah! Yeah! Actually I… I want to live in that girls dorm called Hinata house… But all the people there are beautiful women…because they're going to hold a wedding everything's so pretty… then I put on the veil…The truth is I really didn't mean to steal the veil! I just wanted to dress up like a bride for a bit… I'm always like this…. Every time I really want to do something… it turns into a disaster or a failure… and in the end it just makes trouble for everyone…so I…EH? YOUR"E NOT EVEN LISTENING TO WHAT I AM SAYING!"

**He went back to digging,**

"Hmm? Sorry, I just dug up another fossil, so…"

**He sits next to Ema,**

"WELL! I guess it's about time for us to go! Lets go give the veil back! Doesn't it belong to the bride?"

"EH? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? That way they will think I'm a thief for sure… I'll get taken to the police station! WAAHH!"

"Relax! I'll go with you!"

"I AM POSITIVE THEY WON'T FORGIVE ME! NOW I'M FINISHED FOR SURE!"

"HA HA HA! It doesn't matter!"

**They hide behind a bush in the reception area**

"Aya… so many people have come already… This way there's no way to return the veil!

"You shouldn't think to hard Maedama… OK! Then lets both of us put on these clay artifacts and run into the crowd!

"THAT WAY WE WILL LOOK MORE SUSPICIOUS!

**Motoko turns and notice the two behind the bushes**

"SUSPICIOUS DELINCUANTS! TAKE THIS!"

**Then Shinobu noticed what was happening**

"WAAH! There's a clay pot- headed alien that taken the veil!

**Motoko was shocked that her hit missed**

"DAMN! Could that be a demon?"

**Ema and the man started to run, Motoko chased after them, along with everyone else**

"DON"T RUN! QUIKLY HAND OVER THE VEIL!"

**Ema was freaking out**

"_I KNEW WE'D GET CAUGHT! So…so everything I said about not doing anything would have been better!"_

**Su and another girl came up behind them and hit the man**

"DOUBLE RIDER KICK!"

**Motoko came up behind the two girls**

"ZAN KUU SHOU!"

**The man picked up Ema, then they ran until there was a dead end. Ema stopped, and took off the clay pumpkin idol**

"I'm sorry… I really apologize…I truly…"

**She was of by a woman**

"Sheesh… today is such an important day… how could you show up so late? Aren't you aware that you are the groom?"

**It was the bride! Naru Narusegawa! Ema was shocked**

"What'd she just say about the groom…?"

**The man got up, took the idol off and laughed**

"Sorry, Sorry… I forgot to tell you…"

**Ema was confused**

"_What? This shovel guy is Keitaro Urashima?"_

**He continued**

"Naru… I'm sorry! To tell the truth…"

**Naru put out her hands and kindly took the veil from Ema**

"Thank you, you found the lost veil and brought it back to me?"

**Naru winked**

"And you also helped me by bringing the groom with you…Thank you!"

**Naru gave a light kiss on Ema's cheek.**

**And so the wedding proceeded and the groom and bride kissed and became husband and wife, Ema was happy to see this**

"_I want to become like that too, I hope that one day I can become like that too…"_

**Shinobu tuned to Ema**

"Ema… you're here? Do you know what happens with the bride bouquet? Yesterday you disappeared all of a sudden… I was looking all over for you!"

"Huh? The brides bouquet?"

"mmhmm! It's said that the girl who catches the bouquet will be able to get married just like the bride! WAH! Wait a second! Please don't toss the bouquet yet!"

"I want it! I want that thing too!"

**Su comes beside her**

"HA HA! Ema… I wont let you, you short melon!"

"I'll catch it for sure!"

"HEY! You're pushing to much!"

"Naru! Please throw it to me!"

**Naru throws the bouquet, **

"E…Ema caught it!"

"DANG! I'LL GIVE YOU FIVE THOUSAND YEN FOR IT!"

"Ema! I beg you to give it to me!"

**Keitaro and Naru laugh…**

"Looks like she'll fit in pretty well with the others…"

**Keitaro smiles**

"Yup!"

**A/N: WELL! I hope you liked it! But it isn't over! I just finished the manga! Soo, from then on out I won't have any references! I was pretty much writing the last couple of chapters of the manga to catch you guys up! So, I'll put up the fourth chapter as soon as I can! I might even do a fan fiction on "full moon"! if you haven'y herd of it, then watch the anime or read the manga! Preferably the manga! **


	4. Chapter 4

**OK! So, I hope you enjoy this one! If you can please tell me what you think because from here on out I'll be doing this on my own! I won't have the pictures to describe! So here is chapter four! Sorry it took so long. *please note that I am changing Emas pets name, if you noticed I established a name for him, but I looked into it and he had a name.**

**Naru Urashima got all of the girls who were present at the wedding to meet in the living room of Hinata House,**

"Alright guys, we are having a new comer into our little family. Think of it like she is a new baby sister. Be kind and keep In mind that she isn't used to doing things the way we do, so be patient."

**Ema didn't know what to say, **

"_A family? They are so close, and I am just a dork, they are so beautiful, I don't know-"_

**She was lost in thought**

"Isn't that right Ema?"

**She looked at Shinobu**

"I'm sorry?"

"I said, you have a pet Chameleon, right?"

"oh, yes, his name is Hoshi."

"Leon? That's strange! Well he seems to like Tama-chan!"

**Su jumped in**

"Alright Su, Shinobu, let's get back to business, Ema, you plan on going to school, right? Do you know your way around?"

"Y-Yes, I do, I- I had been here before, I know my way around by myself, thank you, what school will I be attending Mrs. Urashima?"

"No need for the formality, just Naru will be fine, you won't go tho the same school you went to before, you will go to "

"EH? WHO GIVES YOU THE ATHORITY TO DO THAT? I- I am sorry, I'll be going to my room."

**Naru smiled,**

"it's ok guys,"

**Ema was sitting on her bed, (her room looked like Keitaro's room)**

_I can't believe I got out of line like that. That just shows that I don't belong…"_

She started to pack,

"You know, you do fit in,'

**Ema was shocked, who just walks into a room without knocking?**

"EHH? You scare- scared me! Who are you?"

"I am Mei Narusegawa, Naru's younger sister."

"What is it that you want?"

**Mei sits next to Ema on her bed.**

"I want you to stay, and attend school with me"

"look I don't belong here, ok? so I'm leaving, I was disrespectful, I have always been ignored by everybody, no one doesn't even see me, I am nothing, you don't understand…"

"I see you, we all see you, we saw you didn't we? Why don't we go back downstairs, and finish what we were going to do."

"I CAN'T! that school is too smart for me!"

**Mei stands up, and sighs,**

"I know the problem; the problem is that you are putting yourself down before you even do anything. It's like getting yourself out of the game before you play. Don't you think your being selfish? Honestly, you are the type of person who complains for attention, all the time, whether you realize It or not."

"Eh—Who are YOU to tell me who I am, that was rude, and you were out of line."

**Mei smiled**

"This house is starting to rub-off on you, come-on"

**Ema was shocked, **

"You really think I should go back there?"

**Mei nodded her head. After a few minutes of Ema calming down, the two went downstairs.**

"You'll be alright, I'll be there even in school. Ok?"

**They were back in the living room, **

"Narusegawa, I am sorry,"

"Like I said, no need for formality, ok? It's fine, I understand. About your school, you don't have to-"

"no, I'll go, it'll be more convenient. It's just, I'm not-"

**She looked at Mei,**

"I'm not sure about my uniform,"

"don't worry Ema!"

**Shinobu jumped in**

"I still have my uniform! I never use it so, I'm sorry it isn't new-"

"that's ok! I really appreciate it! I always had hammy- downs in my family…"

**Ema didn't like talking about her past, or even thinking about it. She smiled anyway, for them, the kind people that accepted her,"**

"Well, it'll do for now, but, I'll get you a new one, how does that sound?"

"Naru, you're so kind, you don't have to."

"it's alright! I remember when I was your age, everything was different! But, another time, guys listen up! Keitaro and I must go, or we'll be late… Keitaro?"

**Naru looked around, he's no where to be seen, then suddenly there was a crash, no, and explosion? Naru lightly slapped her hand to her forhead, **_"no one ever truly changes"_ **Naru walked up to Sues room, (that's were it came from) **

"TAKE THAT KEITARO!"

"Sue calm down!"

"ALRIGHT SUE! STOP!"

"EH! Naru!"

"Keitaro, what are you doing?"

"I found this great artifact! And wanted to put it in Sues room to supprise her!"

"Keitaro, please, come on! We are going to be late!"

**They girls walked the newly wed couple to the door, then watched them as they drove off.**

**Shinobu took Ema aside to talk to her,**

"What is it Shinobu?"

"Well, seein how you are joining this family, why don't you tell me about yourself? I mean, I have a good feeling!"

"well, I don't really talk about my passed."

"I know how you feel, I didn't either, I wasn't always this outgoing, I was very shy, and very troubled, we all were at some point…."

**Ema was shocked. **

"_These girls? Who are so amazing, had a atrouble life too? Maybe I can live here, if this place helped them to where they can talk about there painful memories, then I can to! But, not yet."_

"well, can you tell me about your past Shinobu?"

"Hmm? Sure, it's all in the past now, so I guess it doent matter. I was 12 when I arrived here, I ran away from home, due to domestic turmoil. My parents had planned on getting a divorced, but, before anything was final, I ran away. Never herd from them or seen from them again. I was always mopping around this place! Hahahaha~ Then Keitaro came. He changed everything, I hated him at first, long story with that, ask him when you get a chance. But, he changed me, he gave me confidence. Actually, since Keitaro and NAru got married, I think that depicts me as the unwitting sex-bomb, HAHAHA! Kitsune says im just like the 17 year old Naru, XD she says im more violent, and stuff, XD well, that's pretty much it, I honestly think you should go to all of the girls and tell them to tell you there story. And about Mei… that was strange, looks like you have a new bestfriend, lol"

**Ema kinda smiled and looked down,**

"_She told me everything about her, maybe, I should get over my past, tho it really isn't my past it's a mixture of now, and then…"_

"Ok Shinobu, since you told me your past, ill tell you mine, but don't tell anyone, alright? I want to tell them when they tell me theirs, ok? Well, it started when I was 12-"

**A/N MWWWWAAAAAAAHAHAH! Major clief hanger! But don't worry, ill post it asap, its already typed, ill just wait a little bit, so! Keep an eye on it! XDXDXD**


	5. Chapter 5

ATTENTION: I DO _**NOT**_ OWN LOVE HINA, THESE EVENTS THAT ARE WRITIN ARE MERELY MY IMAGINATION. please enjoy, thank you!

_Hey guys! I am soo sorry that it is takeing this long! I know, I know, its really short. But I just had to put something up! Want to say to the negative reviews, stop, ok? Please. Thank you! :D and a shout out to Sam Han! Thanks for hanging in there! I will continue to do my best!_

"it all started when i was 12. well, turning twelve i might say,"

Ema started

"my parents would fight a lot. and well, they separated. and no one would go for my dad... so he wasn't- 'getting attention'"

Ema paused, shinobu looked shocked

"Ema... are you saying that-"

"yes. but please, let me finish. he never stoped, it was everyday, whenever he wanted. soo, i got tired of it, so after a year, i ran away the day before my birthday, havent seen him since. the reason i freaked out before about going to Hibiya high school is because my father works there. hes the head master. i dont know if he is still there or not."

They sat there for a few minutes,

"Ema. Talk to Naru, she'll understand, i know why you freaked out, i understand but you cant run away from your troubles. and. if you ran away, why did you come back here? where your father is?"

Ema didnt know what to say.

"i am not sure."

"well, ema, i think we should go back down stairs. you have people who will protect you, youve never been in this part of town, well ,youve never gone to this school. its been 3 years, you just finished junior high, things will look up, i promise. school starts in 3 weeks, i think you can do this, we will go to the school with Mei. ok? how does that sound?"

"alright, when will we go?"

"how about tomorrow?"

"alright."

Ema is lying in her new bed, thinking about her new life, and what is going to happen from now on,

_"well, no use of being negative, i came here for change, and ill grow into a better person, like shinobu said i cant run away from my troubles...why i came back? because im tired of running away. of being a coward..."_she starts to cry a little

"_everytime i look in the mirror, i dont like what i see."_

she stops crying

"_THATS WHY! i have to be like, like Naru! or shinobu or kitsune! i will... and it all starts tomorrow."_

Ema falls into a deep sleep. the next thing she knew, she was woken up by a loud crash,BOOB!

EHHH!? what was that?


End file.
